


惡魔與舊情人(長篇連載)

by henshou



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henshou/pseuds/henshou
Summary: 有諸多原創角色，私設故事情節請先看過前篇〈惡魔與舊情人〉





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 葛林戴華德是下面那個。

葛林戴華德醒來時發現自己在一間溫馨的小木屋裡。

屋裡充斥著藥草的清香，書籍的墨香，還有源自外頭森林裡的一種寧靜深遠的味道。床鋪就在傾斜的房頂下，床頭開了扇小窗戶，窗外是那座的翠綠茂盛的森林。

床邊的凳子上擺著盆水，而床上有一塊應該原本是貼在他額頭上的手帕。

他知道自己生了場大病，就在鄧不利多跟他來一場闊別重逢的性愛並且忙著趕去下一堂課而離開辦公室後，他原本是想給自己小憩一下。或許在鄧不利多回來之前，他還有時間可以翻找出些鄧不利多的秘密。

但他的頭從沒這麼痛過。

像是一鍋沸騰的糨糊，所有不該參雜或根本搞不清楚緣由的事情全混在一起，膠著著，讓他全身上下每一處血液能到達的細微末梢，都緩慢得彷彿沒有知覺。

他嘗試讓自己從精神的泥淖中剝離出來，或許晃動起手指，他就能靠著這一點微小的力量喚醒自己——但實際上他什麼都沒有做到，只是不斷地在一個恍惚的夢裡往下墜，往下墜。沒有底部，沒有盡頭。

那是個什麼都沒有的夢。

中途他醒過來一次，眼皮沉重的像是吊著千斤般的重物，視野模糊一片。不過在灰褐色的色塊當中，他可以看見燈光斑駁搖曳的光暈，然後有個重量壓上了床鋪。

他聽見有個聲音在喊他的名字。

他知道低聲呼喚的人是鄧不利多，但他卻滿腦子是舊情人年少時的模樣，紅髮少年的聲音總是平緩而優雅，像是孕育生命的一池清水。

而後清水漸漸的被罪惡與良善汙染，成為一種見不到底的深遠。

現在的鄧不利多嗓音低沉穩重，像是冬天裡悶燒著的壁爐，使得周遭總是呈現暖洋洋的一片寧靜。趕走了任何刺激的因子，比如刺骨的寒冷，或是燙人的火焰。

但他現在在哪？又睡了多久？

床頭櫃上是那本《巴黎的憂鬱》，葛林戴華德該慶幸自己沒有因此而做一個鬱鬱寡歡的夢。書本被翻開反壓，剛睡醒的黑巫師選擇不去探究鄧不利多閱讀到了哪個部分，那書裡滿是徬徨、絕望、不安、抑鬱，以及孤獨。

不想承認的，但他現在彷彿身處其中。

房門在一片殘陽的寂靜中被開啟。

鄧不利多穿著一身貼身西裝回來，看了一眼黑巫師終於醒來，邊將手中硬殼的教課書放在廚房邊的桌子上，邊說：「終於醒來了？」沒有任何陰謀的徵兆。

葛林戴華德看看自己一身不屬於自己的衣服，想當然，鄧不利多不會好心地把應該在他身上的東西放回原位。

「我要走了。」

「我不會攔你。」

「在你把魔杖還給我之後。」

鄧不利多看著葛林戴華德，那表情彷彿在說我不知道什麼魔杖。

後者臉色一沉，他早該知道鄧不利多不是個好談話的對象，他固執、善良、富有正義感，還有那皮囊底下，不輕易讓人看透的，時時刻刻計算著什麼的壞水。

「你發燒，並且睡了兩天。」鄧不利多知道葛林戴華德在煩躁些什麼，「我們在禁忌森林附近，我跟你提過，霍格華茲的學生被禁止進入的森林。這是我的一間研究室，能讓我遠離學生，做些比較危險的實驗。」

葛林戴華德不習慣一直當個被動的角色，他準備下床走走，甫剛站起，暈眩卻猛地席捲上來。他跌回床上，手臂正被鄧不利多一手攙扶。那雙藍色的眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯著他。

「你被下詛咒了，你沒有辦法，所以到這兒來找我。為什麼又改變心意，要走了？」

「因為我不想被你這樣看著——危險的，比如那些實驗？」葛林戴華德顧左右而言他。

鄧不利多不是很介意：「比如說一些煉金術。但前些日子我發現龍血似乎更有趣，它可以做些提煉或混用的用途，原本那些已法可以說是大大的浪費。」

在山谷裡的那短暫時光裡，鄧不利多曾跟他提及學術交流上的好友尼克‧勒梅，葛林戴華德同樣對他很有興趣。於是他們總是孜孜不倦地讀這位偉大的煉金術師從不外流的手寫紀錄本、繪圖本，揣摩他活了五百多年的心境。那是一段現在回憶起來依舊美妙永存的時光。

葛林戴華德看起來沒有很在意，他說：「聽起來不錯，把魔杖還我，你可以繼續當你優秀的好教授。我的衣服也還我。」

「詛咒肯定跟魔杖有關，你從哪偷來的？」

「偷？」葛林戴華德顯然不滿意這個形容詞，金色及肩的捲髮晃動在他異色的雙瞳邊，「他看見我而我也看見他，那是一個下雨的夜晚，在一個名叫葛果羅屋的魔杖商人店裡。」

「人們總是會在重要的東西上面加上一層保護，傳說中死神的信物想當然也必定是。」鄧不利多走向葛林戴華德徘徊的桌子對面，鞋跟在地板上踏出規律的聲響：「你貿然搶走了它，同時也中了一個惡毒的詛咒，是怎樣的詛咒？」

葛林戴華德沒有回答。

「那我先說吧。在你把魔法世界搞得人心惶惶的時候，我可以提供你一個相對安全的地方——這裡——直到你找出辦法解開詛咒。然後離開英國，不要再回來了。」

「那你要什麼？」

鄧不利多笑了一下：「血盟歸我。」

葛林戴華德說：「而魔杖歸我。」

「有沒有魔杖，你依舊是個強大的巫師。」

「那是我的魔杖。」

「你說你從魔杖商店裡搶的，那它的前主人肯定不是葛果羅威吧？你使用過魔杖了？」

葛林戴華德臉色再度一沉，鄧不利多知道他的舊情人脾氣不怎麼好。

而且他總覺得這詛咒肯定已經給他造成極大的煩惱，才會讓這個狡詐的黑巫師，在他們互相逃避了數十年後，選擇找上他。

一個荒唐的想法閃過腦海，鄧不利多想：或許詛咒跟他使用魔法有關。畢竟要避免危險的東西落入危險的人手裡後成為巨大的威脅，那唯有讓危險的人無法使用它。

「你在想什麼？」葛林戴華德冷冷地開口。

「你守口如瓶，我只好自己猜測了。」鄧不利多聳肩。

葛林戴華德左右來回踱步，兩、三根手指輕掃過桌面上擺放的藥草，側影則晃過擺滿厚重書籍的書架，最後停在一扇窗戶前。

斜射的夕陽塌陷出一個人影，不過幾句話間，如火般豔紅已經轉變成了柔和澄黃的光，一切益發晦澀不明。

「成交。」

葛林戴華德沉默了很久，像是他已經設計好一項縝密的計畫，才斷然開口，充滿底氣，沒有猶豫。

「你又在打算什麼？」鄧不利多開口。

葛林戴華德勾起嘴角輕淺地笑，背光的位置幾乎讓他成為一道模糊不清的影子。

「你那麼聰明，自己猜吧。」


	2. Chapter 2

位於霍格華茲城堡四樓的圖書館，數以千計的書架，數以萬計的藏書。鄧不利多與葛林戴華德並肩，由圖書館管理員厄瑪走在前頭，來到禁書區的其中一個角落。

「謝謝妳的帶領。」鄧不利多說。

厄瑪有著副與圖書館管理員相襯的厚重金框大眼鏡，原本一頭毛躁的金髮不知何時被梳到耳後，隨意扎成個辮子。鄧不利多這才發現，原來他的同事眼角有一顆青灰色的痣，並且會隨著她的笑容而微微抬起。

厄瑪笑得有些不自然，但她依舊把目光緊緊盯在鄧不利多教授的合作對象——蓋瑞‧伍德身上。

「呃，我不知道這是否會造成妳的困擾，厄瑪，蓋瑞跟霍格華茲沒有直接關係，妳卻如此好心讓他可以隨意進入禁書區——如果有任何問題儘管跟我們說。」鄧不利多補充著。

葛林戴華德彎起眼笑，厄瑪接受到這充滿善意的笑容，紅暈不自覺地爬上臉頰。

她慌亂地推了推眼鏡：「沒關係，鄧不利多教授，你的研究在實踐上總是令人驚豔，我很期待你這次與——伍德先生的合作。或許有空閒的時候，我可以幫忙你們校稿，或其他什麼的，資料彙整、書籍歸檔，我很在行。」

「謝謝。」葛林戴華德說，「不知道妳對來杯下午茶是否也很在行？」

「……是、當然，當然。」

厄瑪舌頭早就打成個麻花般的結，離去時也踩著幾乎絞纏在一起的腳步，鄧不利多擔心她會隨時被自己絆倒，然後撞到一旁的書架上。

目送完厄瑪完全離開後，鄧不利多才向葛林戴華德投去一眼：「你答應我要低調。」

葛林戴華德迫不急待走向分類「詛咒」的這一區書櫃，目光掃過一本本書背上的字：「我想我會有很長一段時間要待在這裡，既然早晚都要培養出感情，不如現在就先交個朋友？」

好原因讓人無法反駁，鄧不利多只好也開始自己的工作。

「我不敢相信，他們居然沒人發現你。」鄧不利多說，喜憂參半。

「我看起來跟學生時期差很多嗎？」

黑巫師惡名昭彰，向來是謹慎又邪惡，至今只有一張于德姆蘭學院就學時拍的照流傳出來。

葛林戴華德眨了眨那隻藏起顏色的右眼，鄧不利多假裝沒看到。

他們在圖書館裡待了近一個禮拜。

有大部分時間，葛林戴華德卻不是像他所說的很長時間都會待在圖書館，他可以在去活米村吃頓中餐的路上，常態性娛樂失蹤。

鄧不利多有許多次在酒吧裡偶遇他，照他一貫的說法，厄瑪也不是個好呼嚨的對象，他根本無法帶食物或水或其他類似酒的飲品進去，所以他只好先在酒吧喝完一輪。

那一日上午，他利用課間的十分鐘空檔去了趟圖書館，看見葛林戴華德乖乖的在書櫃前。

一如那天他不請自來出現在他辦公室一樣。

在巨大古舊的書櫃下，他的模樣顯得虔誠認真。書籍攤開在掌心中，另外一隻手的食指則快速地滑過內容文字，靜默如斯，又像忠誠的守護者一樣。

他是他見過讀書最有效率的人，聰慧過人的頭腦，善於吸收的思維，或許他的大腦總是在處理過多的事，所以脾氣總是不太好。

上帝開了太多的窗，總要關起來一扇。

葛林戴華德在鄧不利多走近時才抬頭看他一眼。

那在陽光底下依然漆黑深邃的眼瞳，原本只有存在左眼，現在成了一雙，讓他看起來更加柔和穩重。少了異色瞳矛盾的落差，彷彿讓人跟著遺忘，黑巫師身上可藏有讓人感到無窮無盡的才能天賦。

邪惡得像隻黑色的玫瑰花。

「怎麼了？」葛林戴華德問。

「你有考慮過一輩子隱藏住右眼的顏色？」鄧不利多說。

葛林戴華德不屑地勾起嘴角：「你下的魔法，你自己決定。」

那天深夜靠近十點，即使已經過了封館時間，鄧不利多在批改完所有作業後，以防萬一還是從三樓辦公室來到五樓禁書區探一探。恰好發現，門口櫃台的燈還亮著。

他疑惑地問了藏在成堆書籍中的厄瑪，厄瑪有些疑惑：「我讓他進了那個房間。你知道，裏頭的書或許在現在沒什麼用，但卻有很大的保存價值，那是被隱藏起來的秘密，所以只能趁沒有學生的時候——他說你同意了，你們需要裏頭的資料。」

鄧不利多看見在她凌亂的桌上，有個吃完了的蛋糕紙盒。

「——對，我都忘了。」鄧不利多笑了一下，「時間也晚了，或是妳先回去吧？把鑰匙給我，我幫妳關門；或許我跟他會整宿待在圖書館裡。」

「好的，教授你也記得要休息。」

厄瑪把一把厚重的鑰匙交給鄧不利多，就在轉身離去的時候，一閃而過的光芒，讓後者看見她扎起的髮辮上，多出來一個鬱金香造型的銀製髮夾。

鄧不利多再次假裝沒看見。

他在老地方的桌上看見幾本尚未查找過資料的書，而應該要在這兒的人不見了。

無奈地揉了揉眉心，放任黑巫師在外面亂跑，就是得面對這種什麼不能說的秘密都會被他輕易挖掘出來的風險。

除了學生們都知道的禁書區外，其實在禁書區這層樓裡，還隱藏著一個小房間。

需要戴著特殊信物——不知是哪個天才想的，他們將一把平凡的鑰匙當做信物——只要配戴在身上，就可以自由進出那個被下了隱藏與防護魔法的房間。而入口就在南面書櫃的底部，掛有波斯毯子的那面牆。

從被隱藏的小房間出來後，葛林戴華德無聲地步在黑夜裡。

閉館時間燈光全滅，只有一盞微弱的燭火隱隱從書櫃間微透出來。

巨大書櫃矗立在整個空間，形成好幾條縱貫的長長貫通的甬道，遠遠地，他可以看見鄧不利多一手支在下巴上小睡的身影，西裝外套就掛在椅背上。

窗外的月光不是多麼皎潔，但他可以清楚地看見鄧不利多身上所有細節。

他只是站在原地，遙望著。

比起巴沙特姑婆家的小小舊書房，潮濕與灰塵滿布的書房，經常與樓下烤麵包的香氣混雜在一起，不是多麼美妙的味道，但也不至於多糟糕。

年輕時，他們經常分享這樣無須言語的寧靜與等待。

即使默契就像姑婆家外牆的爬牆虎一樣，悄無聲息地蔓延、攀住了他們彼此倆，但同時卻也將那些美好凝結在了那祥和平靜得只有四季變換的戈德里克山谷裡。

他懷念嗎？

是的，他無比懷念。

不過，過去之所以值得懷念，便代表著那個時間點的一切人事物，早已已經死亡，深埋於心中的某個位置，需要時刻拿出來悼念；如若不是，他會將它稱之為起因(Cause)。

小憩的鄧不利多被葛林戴華德故意發出的腳步聲打擾，從淺眠中甦醒。他看了看腕錶，清晨三點二十四分，問他：「有任何發現？」

葛林戴華德把一本手寫日記遞到鄧不利多面前。

《OriginofForest》

「這不是字面上的意思對嗎？」

「十五世紀，來自英國的佛瑞斯特家族。」鄧不利多接了過去，葛林戴華德逕直說下去，「他們家族聞名於巫師世界，是因為於善於發明咒術。然而咒術是邪術，他們最終被驅除出英國，在世界上流浪，躲避來自巫師們的惡意攻擊與排斥。這本日記是一名叫做阿道夫‧佛瑞斯特的人寫的，他是家族最後一人，或許也算得上是一本自傳。」

日記不多不少，最後數十頁記載著福瑞斯特家族發明的所有咒術，詳細的名稱及用途——而所有的咒術都沒有紀錄破解辦法。

鄧不利多喃喃念著最後一個咒術：「天賦(Natural)，中咒者會失去他們使用魔法的天賦，成為一個麻瓜，永遠——這就是你身上被下的詛咒？」

鄧不利多總是直指問題核心，葛林戴華德的眼神幾乎在瞬間變得肅殺。

「詛咒，就像是好心的索命咒，它還給中術者留了時間好好道別。」鄧不利多不怕死地補充。

葛林戴華德把日記用力砸在桌上，震落幾本堆疊一起的書。

他簡直氣瘋了。

「現在對你來說最糟糕的一點，大概是麻瓜通常活不過一百年。」

葛林戴華德一把揪住鄧不利多的衣領，怒極反笑：「既然你這麼討厭這隻右眼的顏色，那就殺了我——蓋瑞伍德是如此純潔善解人意的助理教授，他不是蓋瑞葛林戴華德，更不是作惡多端的黑巫師。」

鄧不利多不理會葛林戴華德的壞脾氣，看見他臉上的面具終於破裂，露出他用以掩飾脆弱的憤怒，鄧不利多也不再以話語挑釁他：「你是怎麼找到接骨木魔杖的？」

他們曾經計畫一起找回所有死神的聖物。

擁有死神的力量，集其三樣散落在世界各處的聖物，成為獨一無二，至高無上的巫師，是所有巫師無不夢寐以求，渴求的願景。

可《吟遊詩人皮陀故事集》流傳數個世紀，自然也有為了阻擋其他人尋找，而穿鑿附會出的許多假傳說。葛林戴華德光是找出這正確的線索，轉眼間數十年都過去了。

既然葛林戴華德是在找到接骨木魔杖時被下的咒術，那麼即可肯定佛瑞斯特曾經守護過信物。

「屬於麻瓜的一本滑稽的童書。」葛林戴華德藏不住滿眼的厭惡，「作者叫做卡特‧史密斯，目前只能暫時把她歸類為麻瓜。她寫的童書，幾乎跟魔法有關，其中有一本故事，指出德國一名魔杖商人手中，有著這世上最獨一無二的魔杖——我找到了她，但她三年前已經死了。」

鄧不利多看了幾眼黑巫師。

他知道他眼裡的厭惡，那是真實且肯定的。他厭惡這世界過於複雜，連真正有才華，有執行能力的人，都無法隨心所欲地讓所有人信服同一件事——明明這才是正確的——少年的他曾經幾次脫口而出。

他搞不懂人們為什麼把簡單的事情弄得這麼複雜。

他替鄧不利多出氣，為什麼擁有能力的巫師總要活在麻瓜的恐懼中，作繭自縛。

鄧不利多曾經仰望過葛林戴華德，至今其實依舊……但他已經無法說出口了。而像他這樣一個自傲的巫師，肯定不想承認，也不願承認，直到找到卡特‧史密斯的墓碑，或者說其它什麼可以證明她死亡的證據，才不甘願地承認，自己中了惡毒的詛咒，沒了魔法。

「卡特史密斯住在哪？」

「英國，米爾頓。」

失去了魔法的葛林戴華德，不用詢問肯定是孤身一人，從德國來到英國，造訪陌生的城鎮，眼見著線索在面前嘎然而止——非到萬不得已，他根本不會來找自己。

「嘿。」鄧不利多輕聲安撫，走到葛林戴華德面前：「你還有我，詛咒也不一定非得找到施咒者，我跟你再去一次，找出其他線索，好嗎？……但今天我有點累了，先回去休息？」

鄧不利多勾住黑巫師的腰把他拉近自己，鼻尖輕輕地摩娑，向他索吻。

教授確實看起來疲憊極了，葛林戴華德其實也累了，他沒有拒絕。只是多看了幾眼那雙盡在咫尺的藍眼睛，映透著燭火的光，閃著一古幽深且寧靜的光。

而後垂下眼，滿足他的舊情人一點小需求。


	3. Chapter 3

米爾頓，劍橋郡東北方的一座小城。

十月，秋色浸染，觸目所及皆是一片絢麗金黃閃耀。

火車途經一座小小的樹林，落葉松、雲杉、白樺呈現紅黃燦爛的繽紛色彩夾道歡迎，若有似無的茴香瀰漫在空氣中。鄧不利多將窗戶打了開來，涼絲絲的風陡然竄進，幾隻野鹿正低頭吃草。

「挺棒的地方。」

「可恨的森林。」

對於葛林戴華德的一語雙關，鄧不利多只是笑笑。

同在英國境內，還不是太遙遠的地方，鄧不利多選擇搭火車到達目的地，展開說走就走的一日旅遊。這悠閒的決定讓葛林戴華德沒好氣，一上車轉頭就故意找了間沒人的包廂走進去坐著，不對號入號，放鄧不利多一個人在他們的車廂裡。

鄧不利多給他一些時間，然後戴上自己的帽子與外套，換間新包廂。

「喝杯茶吧，加糖嗎？」

話音剛落，葛林戴華德已經聞見一股帶著暖意的茶香，一組精緻的白瓷金邊茶碗懸浮在他手邊。葛林戴華德接過茶碗：「不用糖。」

步調緩慢的小鎮，連葉子落下的速度都彷彿比大城市還慢。

沒有車水馬龍，風只是風，挾著大自然可愛的耳語，舒爽愜意。

他們來到鎮子西面，就正對著教堂的一間甜點店。

「就是他，亞瑟‧史密斯？」鄧不利多問。

一個穿著悠閒，圍著圍裙的大鬍子男人正將灑滿玫瑰花瓣的篩子拿出來曬。高壯的中年男子，有點啤酒肚，服裝儀容整齊乾淨。可以看出是個還有點品味的中年男子。

一隻灰白色的雪納瑞圍著他轉，項圈上的鈴鐺響個不停。牠上前嗅了嗅花瓣，短尾巴興奮地搖動著。

史密斯很快注意到兩個不屬於小鎮的顯眼遊客，看著就明顯貴氣的西裝與大衣，纖塵不染的深棕色牛津鞋。其中一個更是引人注目的一頭金髮，他瞇起了眼，想要看得更清楚些。

「嗨，史密斯先生。」葛林戴華德親切友好地走過去，並打了個招呼，「這是鄧不利多，在倫敦當教授。史密斯先生，店主人。」

鄧不利多跟史密斯簡單幾句問候，史密斯問：「所以，你們是來吃點心的？」

「順便想再多詢問一下卡特的故事，如果你不介意——」葛林戴華德繼續有好地引介，「鄧不利多教授對卡特的繪本很有興趣，他認為那很有參考價值，所以更加深入地了解她。」

鄧不利多找出皮夾翻了翻，又摸遍全身上下的口袋：「抱歉，我以為我有多的名片——阿不思‧鄧不利多，劍橋大學的教授。現在寫一篇論文，是關於中古世紀的魔法研究。我翻遍了很多書籍，發現卡特女士的繪本，對我現在所研究的內容提出了不同的見解，我覺得我需要好好了解卡特女士的過去。」

鄧不利多振振有詞地說，葛林戴華德挑了挑眉。

「我可以幫忙。」史密斯雙手在圍裙上搓了搓：「但你們也知道，這半個月到處都是萬聖節的系列活動，而明天有個週末市集，我接到很多訂單，實在抽不開身。」

「我們可以等到明天。」鄧不利多說，葛林戴華德甚至來不及阻止他：「如果你不介意，我們可以幫你些忙？作為回報。」

「不是我們，只有你，我有其他事。」葛林戴華德說。

「什麼事？我以為我們一起過來調查，除了這個就沒其他事了。」鄧不利多問。

「——找些靈感。」

「你上次說想寫一篇以法國為背景的小說，我以為你會在法國待上一陣子，葛林德先生。」

「我改變主意了，英國給我比較多感覺。」

葛林戴華德勾起嘴角，隨後欠了個身，轉身離去，留下剛認識的兩個人在麵包店前面面相覷，以及那隻可愛親人的雪納瑞，在鄧不利多腳邊不斷蹬腿。

「他向來都是這樣嗎？有時候很友善，有時候卻又讓人感到些冷淡。」史密斯問。

「作家。」鄧不利多聳了聳肩，「他們總是難以理解，陰晴不定。如果只想著討好，他絕對不會給你好臉色。」

「卡特很親切，又受人尊敬——你確定你不是在形容你朋友？」

兩人對視幾秒後不約而同笑了出來，鄧不利多說：「我該如何幫你？」

難搞的假作家直到傍晚才回到教堂邊，順便給兩個沾了滿身麵粉的人買了咖啡。鄧不利多剛好把一盆熱巧克力倒到大理石桌面上調溫——看起來非常順手，像是這間甜點店的助手一樣——史密斯則是在替海綿蛋糕製作莓果夾心。

溫馨的店裡被滿滿的點心佔領，有檸檬糖霜小蛋糕、蘋果肉桂馬芬、巧克力豆餅乾、脆皮甜甜圈、杏仁瓦片等等。葛林戴華德一一掃視而過，其餘還有更多玲瑯滿目五顏六色的繽紛小甜點，鄧不利多大概把這裡當作天堂。

「嚐嚐看？」鄧不利多用小湯匙醮了些巧克力。

葛林戴華德看一眼背對著他們的史密斯，就著鄧不利多的手，抿下湯匙上的巧克力。

「你可以轉行了，比你的論文有意思多了。」葛林戴華德說。

「我不介意廚房裡多一個天資聰穎的員工，我不敢相信今天居然可以不用通霄趕工。」史密斯說。

「那好，我們就今晚——」

「這個你也試試吧，我親手把它們放進冰箱的。」鄧不利多塞了個檸檬蛋糕在葛林戴華德嘴裡。

即使檸檬糖霜的酸甜滋味與綿密鬆軟的海綿向來是數百年來不敗的完美搭配，甚至這完美搭配就發生在自己舌尖上，葛林戴華德依然瞪了他一眼。

「如何？」鄧不利多若無其事地笑問。

「說起來，你們今天晚上住哪？」史密斯說。

「我剛剛找到了。」葛林戴華德說，捏著剩下的半個檸檬蛋糕，送到鄧不利多嘴邊，「我問了牧師，教堂裡有空房間給我們入住。」

鄧不利多像是第一次嘗到口味一樣，瞪大了眼，隨即笑了起來。溫暖的眸光就藏在俐落眉峰底下那雙英氣逼人的眼裡。

稍嫌寬大的圍裙，捲起到手肘的襯衫袖子，拿著刮刀替熱巧克力均勻調溫時熟稔的動作。都讓無論是隱藏在襯衫底下，或是前臂上清楚可見的肌肉線條，呈現出與鄧不利多原本文質彬彬形象相差甚遠的模樣。

美好，而又蠱惑人心。

葛林戴華德手在身上隨意抹了幾把：「這裡沒我的事，我要走了。」

「我有事要請你做。」鄧不利多說喊住準備走為上策的人，「外面那些做好的點心需要分裝進盒子裡，如果你沒事，就幫個忙吧？」

「……」

「不然你打算去哪？」

「呃——幫隔壁的老太太餵鴿子？」

「或許我們提早完工，還能有時間一起去吃個飯。」

「那是當然。」史密斯說，「教授，你幫我太多了，最晚七點我一定會讓你走，剩下來的我來收尾。過兩條街的街口，有間餐廳的烤牛肉美妙極了，你們一定要去拜訪一次。」


	4. Chapter 4

寧靜小鎮的周末市集，經過整個上午和熙日光的溫暖，平日擁有不同工作的人們，紛紛從家裡拿出口風琴、小提琴、長號，演奏著歡樂愉悅的曲子。

庭院裡的樹帶著黃葉如孔雀羽毛般漫過牆頭，人們開始在爭芳鬥豔的大麗花前跳舞，緞帶、荷葉邊的裙襬隨著熱情開放的社交舞蹈，旋轉，綻放成一朵朵獨特的花。

每一對佳人都是上天賦予這世界的珍寶；他們彼此相愛，彼此陪伴，至死不渝。

燦爛秋景，到處都是歡聲笑語。

葛林戴華德是被這熱鬧的氣氛吵醒的。他跟鄧不利多昨晚吃完晚餐回到教堂後，滾了好幾回的床單，直到凌晨才睡去，於是他們沒有懸念的一覺睡到了隔天中午。而史密斯給他們的一盒蛋糕原封不動地擺在門邊的櫃子上。

赤裸的肩膀暴露在外，感到絲絲涼意。

剛想找棉被拉上，鄧不利多就帶著棉被一同把他擁入懷中。

「早安。」

鄧不利多尚未睡醒的聲音在耳邊軟綿綿飄著，鼻尖抵著黑巫師的後腦勺。葛林戴華德翻了身，目光便望進一雙比海還要清澈的眼裡。

「最後一班回去的火車是在下午四點。」

「我們不一定要坐火車。」

鄧不利多用手指將葛林戴華德的瀏海往上梳。

似乎分錯了邊，瀏海很快滑落下來，再次遮住他的臉。鄧不利多用手指捏起一小搓往右分，不過支撐沒幾秒後又掉了下來。

無奈的目光向那藏著笑意的眼裡投去求助。

葛林戴華德翻身把鄧不利多壓在身下，俐落地將過長的瀏海整個往後一梳，順手將一邊瀏海勾到耳後。他歪著頭，另一邊的髮垂墜下來，沐浴在陽光下，映照得根根分明。

鄧不利多掌心從葛林戴華德的後腰、臀部，乃至於腳踝滑過：「你記得你什麼都沒穿嗎？」

「那不然你以為我坐在你身上幹嘛？」葛林戴華德低下頭來吻住鄧不利多。

「我以為你準備好去找史密斯說故事了。」鄧不利多輕咬著他的唇。

「我們不一定要坐火車，對嗎？」

葛林戴華德一路向下吻，很快地成功挑起鄧不利多的情欲。

他們整理好出門時，交際舞最熱烈的時刻已經過去了。

數十人的樂隊只剩下一台口風琴，白髮老人駝著背坐在長椅上，吹著緩慢而輕快的旋律。日光和緩，就連不停歇競爭美麗耀眼的花朵，都跟著沉澱下來，彼此依偎。

三人就坐在店外的圓桌邊上，史密斯幫他們沖泡了紅茶。

「她所有創作出來的故事都跟魔法有關。她說，那是她小時候經常做的夢。夢裡，巫師跟人類和平共存，孩子每天踏入同一所學校，只不過因為身分而擁有不同的課程，就像理組跟文組那樣。如果人類想了解巫師，那就去旁聽，沒人會管——我想，她一定將現實與夢境混在了一起，因為她經常會說出很細的細節，而且從不會搞混咒語。」

鄧不利多看了葛林戴華德一眼，他之前便提過，史密斯的妻子卡特因為一個嚴重感冒而去世的，當時他們才剛剛搬到這座小鎮，甚至還未滿一年，連孩子都沒有。

「這個是她離去前正在創作的一個新故事。」史密斯拿出個鐵盒，裏頭是一張張泛黃的紙張，上面有著簡單的線條以及一些不甚滿意而不斷塗改的文字。

那是一本關於友情的故事。

主角是一個叫做雅曼妲的小孩子，她有個朋友叫做Forest。

「除了魔法，她也喜愛大自然，她總是跟我抱怨不喜歡都市裡狹窄的空間，還有四處遍布的灰塵，所以我們搬來了這裡。」

史密斯說，他自然認為書中的Forest，是這個字詞原來的意思。

而這則故事的起頭是關於兩個小孩——

佛瑞斯特總是整天愁眉苦臉，雅曼妲也總是替他感到擔憂，所以她找了很多方法要讓她的朋友重拾開心。日子一天天過去，直到他們十三歲，有一天學校放學後，佛瑞斯特終於笑了，但他卻是要向她告別的。

「她告訴我，這是一本關於學習接受自己或許無能為力拯救朋友，以及好好告別的一本書。」

最後一頁草稿，是雅曼妲望著佛瑞斯特走遠的背影，隔壁預留一頁很大的空白，像是準備要描述些什麼很重要的秘密一樣。但卡特永遠也沒有機會填上了。

「史密斯先生，抱歉我忘記了件事，方才我們過來時，老牧師說有事找你。」鄧不利多忽然說。

史密斯不疑有他，抹了把臉重拾一下心情，然後起身離去。

支開史密斯後，鄧不利多口念了句魔法咒，草稿上原本什麼都沒有的空白處，漸漸露出原本被魔法覆蓋住的字。

「在參加過雅曼妲的生日派對的那晚，佛瑞斯特做了一個夢，夢裡他發現自己與眾不同，這也是他總是開心不起來的原因，為了尋找他的夥伴，以及原本應該屬於他的生活，所以他選擇跟原本的生活告別——」

「佛瑞斯特家族有後人。」

葛林戴華德說出兩人心中不約而同的總結。

鄧不利多正要說些什麼，眼角餘光卻看見拄著拐杖的老牧師氣急敗壞地朝這兒走來，史密斯想拉卻又被他凶狠的態度給嚇退。

「怎麼回事——」

「你、你們兩個不知廉恥的！」老牧師揮起拐杖就要打人，葛林戴華德拉開了鄧不利多。

「這可能有誤會，他們只是朋友，都是從倫敦來的，想要收集些研究資料——」史密斯嘗試拉住老牧師孱瘦的臂膀。

「我看見了，我都看見了——教堂如此神聖的地方，豈是你們兩個受詛咒的人所放縱的地方！——該死的同性戀，你們必須得被處死，這是上天對你們唯一的寬恕——以新鮮的血，澆熄從地獄來的業火！」

老牧師近乎失控地怒罵著，引起不少居民圍觀。

寧靜而又保守鎮子，老牧師是耶穌的代言者，將近一甲子都受人無比敬重；在原本即將邁入沉靜的時刻，忽然一陣大聲嚷嚷，吸引了還外頭徘徊的居民的注意。

「惡魔藏在我們周圍，我們必須將他們趕走，不然將會給所有人帶來不幸！」

鄧不利多感受到有太多惡意的目光瞬間投射在他們身上。

但讓他真正感到難受的是，在他們無言以對的默認下，史密斯滿臉錯愕，接著隱忍著被欺騙的憤怒，隨即對他們低吼：「滾——不要再來了！」

「燒了。」葛林戴華德的聲音在他耳邊響起。

鄧不利多立即明白他的意思，飛快地默念咒語。

霎時間，炙熱的火焰從地磚縫隙中猛然竄燒而出，圍成一圈將他們倆困住。

人們先是驚嚇得後退好幾步，接著在肆虐的火光中放出尖叫。

他們毫無理由尖叫，但也因為對於面前詭異的事束手無策，只得驚聲尖叫。他們不知道這是否是真的來自地獄的業火，懲罰罪惡之人；又或是這兩條活生生的性命就因為他們脫口而出的詛咒而被燒死。

火焰轉瞬間冒出，同樣轉瞬隨風消散，兩個活生生的人就此消失在所有人面前。

鄧不利多用現影術將兩人送到活米村的車站，接著再轉乘騎士墮鬼馬回霍格華茲城堡。

一路沉默不語，葛林戴華德受不了鄧不利多從離開了米爾頓之後就閉口不言的沮喪模樣：「如果你這麼在意那些麻瓜的甜點，回去拿就是了。」

「他們一定會把它丟掉，那很浪費。」

又是一陣沉默。

鄧不利多與葛林戴華德交叉對坐於馬車車廂內，前者望著窗外往後退的景色，顯然心情還是沒好起來。古樹破碎的影子掃過他臉上。

葛林戴華德同樣目光盯著外面的景色，抓準時機，深手摘了朵野生的玫瑰。

「驚喜。」葛林戴華德一點也不驚喜地遞到鄧不利多面前。

「我很驚喜，你挑了玫瑰。」鄧不利多失笑。

「哦，我忘了還有這個。」

葛林戴華德從口袋中翻出一包檸檬蛋糕，包裝上頭有用緞帶打成的蝴蝶結。鄧不利多歪了歪頭，熟悉的訂單甜點，但昨天史密斯給他們的那一盒點心裡可沒這個。

「你們沒人注意，所以我把它放進口袋裡。」葛林戴華德說，「只有傻子才會做不平等的交易。」

鄧不利多看著那一包點心，心情好了些：「還算完美的旅程？」

「全都下地獄吧。」葛林戴華德說。


	5. Chapter 5

以圖書館為家的日子持續著。

葛林戴華德發現活米村太小，以至於他的行蹤像是被友善的巫師村民給記在筆記本裡似的。

包括他如果中午就出現在三根掃帚，代表他又翹掉了與鄧不利多教授共同研究的工作，而這個時候他心情通常很好；羅梅塔夫人會在他坐上吧台之前，就自動幫他倒上一杯帶著莓果香氣的威士忌。

但黑巫師最近可受不了羅梅塔夫人總趁機摸在他身上偷摸幾把的行為。

所以他今天準備了些下午茶點心送厄瑪，好再次進去那個藏有絕版書籍的小房間。

一無所獲出來的時候，鄧不利多掛著副眼鏡，就坐在書桌邊整理上課的資料：「我以為我又要千里迢迢去趟活米村加班。」

「阿道夫的日記裡沒有寫到他們有過孩子，恐怕是早就預計好要隱藏這件事了——但是為何？再者，那個夢一定很重要，可這裡面又沒有記載關於夢的咒術。」

鄧不利多遲疑一下，像是想到什麼忽然抬起目光：「或許我們從這本日記著手，巫師既然可以提取自身的記憶，那麼物品肯定也行——只要我們找到辦法。」

葛林戴華德靜靜地望著鄧不利多，眼神漸漸瀰漫一股說不清道不明的情緒。

鄧不利多皺了皺眉。

在提出這個想法時，其實已經有好多可行的辦法閃現出來，只差他們再查閱相關咒語或法器的使用即可。這是個正確的提議沒錯……為什麼黑巫師要這樣看自己？

「我拿著這本日記這麼久，卻沒有想到——是因為我成了麻瓜？」葛林戴華德忽然困惑地說。

「可能。」鄧不利多不予置評。

新的線索查找方向確定後，過了幾天。

當一則讓所有人欲罷不能的謠言止不住流傳，並且越演越烈的時候，鄧不利多在辦公室花了幾分鐘懊惱地反省。當初在米爾頓發生過的事情，他應該要引以為戒才對。

尤其是禁忌森林旁的這間研究室，不算在禁林內，所以學生們依舊可以自由地到那兒附近散個步——即使很少人會來，但這不是個百分之百的推論——有人說他透過窗戶，看見了鄧不利多教授跟他的助理研究員在親吻。

葛林戴華德比火線早一步回到鄧不利多的辦公室。

不過這件事半點都沒有造成黑巫師的煩惱，他倚在門板上，只是要來統一個說法：「澄清誤會，或是乾脆承認？你決定。」

鄧不利多雙手抱胸，靠坐在自己的辦公桌邊，沉默了一會兒。

「只有錯誤的事情人們才要想辦法隱藏，我可不覺得那是需要被隱藏的。」

「你總是喜歡選擇難走的路。」葛林戴華德說。

「你也是。」

「有過後悔嗎？」

毋須置疑，鄧不利多要搖頭的瞬間，卻陡然對上葛林戴華德的目光。

那雙眼裡漆黑深處，忽然無盡地訴說著些什麼。比之原本的問題還要深沉與黑暗，無邊，巨大到讓鄧不利多有幾秒鐘忘了呼吸。

葛林戴華德為什麼現在提起這事？

「你呢？」鄧不利多反問。

「我沒什麼好後悔的。」葛林戴華德彎了彎嘴角，勾出旁邊細小的皺紋。

「即是路再難走，我依然得自己走，對嗎？」鄧不利多的語氣不是質問，倒像是希望葛林戴華德給他一個認可，讓他有持續走下去的動力。

葛林戴華德笑容猛然打住，嘴角僵硬在一個將笑不笑的地方。

他看著鄧不利多。

當年那個紅髮少年笑彎的眼眸依然歷歷在目。

景色依舊，年華早已緘默。

最後，他收起不自然的僵硬，吐出一口氣：「我現在依然一個人走在我的路上。」

鄧不利多停止來回在桌面敲打的指尖，走到葛林戴華德面前。

「蓋瑞，你現在在霍格華茲，在我的路上——」葛林戴華德打斷他：「蓋瑞伍德。你建造的這個身份，一個隨時會暴露麻瓜身份的研究員，只要你能，他當然會照著你所想的走，比如一個無聊透頂的旅遊。」

「你看起來扮演得挺好的。」鄧不利多從容地說，葛林戴華德笑笑：「多謝誇獎。」

上課鐘聲響起，打斷兩人之間的談話。

「你該上課了，教授。」

葛林戴華德拉了拉鄧不利多打得嚴謹的領帶，推開那人之前，開闔的嘴唇帶著低沉挑釁的氣音，掃過對方的嘴角，若有似無，撓得鄧不利多抿嘴咬了一下。

接下來的課堂上，鄧不利多總有些心虛。

學生眼裡求知若渴的光芒比之以往還要更加侵略，全扎在他身上。

課講到一半，他莫名衝動想要大家將注意力移開課本，先好好聽聽，他將要跟大家宣布的一件事——宣布之後，可以解除大家的疑惑，可以將惴惴不安的心歸回原位。

或許還有一點點因為不可預知而產生的挑戰性與期待。

少年時，葛林戴華德承諾給他的榮耀，無可避免地與眾望逆行息息相關；他們都對未知的挑戰充滿興趣，並且樂此不疲的不斷修改那個偉大的計畫。

那關乎於許多前所未的主動出擊，衝突革命。他們將推翻過去，還給巫師一個公平正義的世界。這些動輒牽涉到生命的重要決定與挑戰，都讓當初那個被困在山谷裡的十多歲的鄧不利多，嚮往不已，為之牽掛。

如果他有能力，為什麼不去做？

一旦成功，他就可以使其他巫師無辜的家人們，免於遭受他父親及妹妹的悲劇；使更多天賦異稟的巫師，免於陷入鬱鬱不得志的泥淖當中；而巫師甚至可以光明正大的利用自己的魔法，去幫助麻瓜，不用擔憂任何遲來的審判。

鄧不利多想，跟葛林戴華德有關的事，總讓他變得不像自己。

但他依然相信這個未來終將到來。

度日如年的課程終於結束，學生們紛紛往門口離去，只有貝蒂與莎拉，帶著擔憂的神情走到講師桌前，滿臉欲言又止。

「有任何不懂的地方？」鄧不利多輕聲地問。

「教授。」擁有金髮藍眼的貝蒂開口，她是葛萊芬多學院的，即使開口前有再多怯懦，都無法阻止她跟隨自己那顆勇敢的心：「我能問你一個問題嗎？關於——最近流傳的一件事。」

「是的？」

「你真的跟你的研究員親吻了嗎？」

哪怕事前準備做得多麼充足，問題依然直白地讓鄧不利多倒吸一口氣。

「是的。」

貝蒂跟莎拉互看一眼，貝蒂不放棄地問：「『是的』的意思是你們已經交往很長一段時間了，或是他來到霍格華茲的這幾週？」

「這很重要嗎？」鄧不利多問。

莎拉替貝蒂開口，她身材高挑，鄧不利多總有種錯覺她畢業前將會超越他：「教授，貝蒂聽到這件事的時候，總以為是有人刻意散播關於你的謠言，抹黑你。她很擔心你，甚至差點跟史萊哲林的人發生衝突，他們都被各扣了二十分。」

「我不知道他們怎麼可以如此揣測他人，我是說，他們認為你是騙子，欺騙大家。教授，你永遠是我最敬重的老師，他們怎麼能說出有損你形象的話語呢？——真正說謊的人是他們，對嗎？」

鄧不利多懷念起數十分鐘前那個昭告天下的瘋狂想法。

他想了想，嘆了口氣：「那現在我告訴你們吧——命運在很久很久之前讓我們倆相識，而從那之後，他便無法從我的生命中抹去，無論這之間我們是否分離了好長一段時間。」

她看著自己的學生：「聽著，假使你們不知道我所說的對象是個男人，我前一段話並沒任何問題，對嗎？」

貝蒂跟莎拉遲疑著點了點頭，並不是很瞭解用意。

「所以這件事，貝蒂，害葛萊芬多被扣了二十分的這件事。妳應該從中學到，在尚未搞清楚真相前，任何人說的都有可能是謊言，也有可能是真相——妳做得很好，直接來找我解決疑惑。」

鄧不利多沉默了會兒：「而關於愛，甚至是我，都還在學習如何善待之。」

「你們吵架了嗎？」貝蒂問。

鄧不利多給她一個不用擔心的笑容，「吵架還簡單多了。好了，妳們快趕不上下一堂課了。」

貝蒂跟莎拉只得拿起桌上的課本，去往下一堂課的教室。走廊上，貝蒂忍不住皺了皺眉頭，低聲問莎拉：「什麼叫做簡單多了，難不成更複雜嗎？」

「我不知道。」莎拉說，「我有過幾個約會對象，不過都在我發現他們有我無法容忍的習慣後就分手了，和平地做回朋友。我不知道怎樣算複雜，比如說牽涉到名譽問題嗎？」

「你的約會對象聽起來挺紳士的——難不成蓋瑞伍德其實不怎麼紳士？他威脅鄧不利多教授？或許實際上是他糾纏著教授不放之類的。」

「妳想太多了。」莎拉幾乎被她逗笑，「這些問題聽上去都很牽強，根本沒有道理。」

「嘿——那個是不是伊娃？」貝蒂忽然說。

兩人穿著黑袍的身影匆匆穿越過迴廊上的玻璃窗，轉出城堡，剛好看見她們正在談論的人，並且跟她們史萊哲林的好同學在談話。

看上去像是剛結束談話，伊娃對蓋瑞伍德笑了一下，而後轉身而去。

三個人下一堂課是一樣的，貝蒂跟莎拉快步走過蓋瑞伍德面前，不過那個金髮男子並沒有察覺到她們內心的情緒波動。

他舉止優雅，氣宇不凡，光是站在那兒氣場都跟一般人不一樣，跟睿智風趣的鄧不利多教授簡直天生絕配。


	6. Chapter 6

「我聽到妳的演講。」

葛林戴華德跑出圖書館，在伊娃會經過的路上等待她。

伊娃有著健康的小麥膚色，深棕色大捲髮，長年熬夜讀書，讓她有著深重的黑眼圈問題。但她一點兒也不憔悴，反而神采奕奕，映襯著明亮的眼白，總散發著讓人難以靠近的冷漠。

她疑惑地停下趕著上課的腳步：「你是誰？」

「我不是霍格華茲的教師，但我朋友是，阿不思鄧不利多。」

「他同時也是所有人的老師，變形學教授。不好意思，我下一堂課要遲到了。」

伊娃正要走人，葛林戴華德站出來擋在她的道路上，她皺了皺眉頭：「伍德先生，既然你不是教師，最好有充分理由讓我可以為你停留這幾秒鐘。」

「在城堡的後院，有著幾顆大石頭的草地上——好吧，這或許不構成充分理由。」

葛林戴華德自解地笑了笑。

伊娃在史萊哲林的邪惡草地讀書會中說服了所有人。包括年紀比她大的學長姐們。她身上的黑袍老舊褪色，卻一點也不折損她自信的神情。

而且她是如此深信不疑：『我們天生就不一樣。自從我們收到貓頭鷹寄來的入學通知，那就是一個開端。進入霍格華茲之前，我們跟麻瓜一樣讀語文、數學、歷史；進入霍格華茲後，我們學習魔法、草藥、甚至如何駕馭一支掃帚——而這又證明了什麼？他們無法做我們可以做的，但我們能，差別在於我們有選擇權，天生被賦予的。』

棕髮的美人兒既聰明又充滿魅力：『但現在有任何巫師可以大膽地說我們是自由的嗎？不。我們不被允許隨便使用魔法，甚至會遭受不公平的懲罰；我們無法正常地使用月台，只能像運送罪犯一樣神秘，搭上只有巫師可以搭乘的火車。』

『那是不對的，而這些現象可以歸咎成一個大前提——巫師本性惡劣。巫師濫用魔法並非樂於助人，而是用於犯罪。它被製造出來，限制巫師，以保護麻瓜。但這是不對的，我們應該要挺身而出，告訴所有人，無論巫師或麻瓜，我們應該有更好的機會來一同經營這個世界。』

「我只是想要給妳一個建議。」葛林戴華德說，「就像黑魔法，它充滿力量，卻人人厭之，甚至唾棄、追殺使用黑魔法的巫師。所有人都清楚知道，妳所闡述的內容是禁止被討論的，所以，下次找個隱密的地方再來暢快地發表長篇大論吧，妳會得到更多的回應的。」

「你聽到全部了？」伊娃問。

「只有妳的部份值得一聽。」葛林戴華德勾起嘴角，「而且妳的聲音那麼響亮，我在圖書館裡都聽得一清二楚。」

「謝謝提醒，我下次會注意的。」伊娃笑了一下，「這下我真的會遲到了，再見。」

「再見。」

正當葛林戴華德考慮要不要回圖書館的時候，鄧不利多非常剛好地出現了。轉出彼端的迴廊，走進挑高近二層樓的簷廊。

牆柱與牆柱之間形成一個巨大的拱型，鄧不利多一下沐浴在陽光底下，一下又潛入昏暗裡。被光照耀的那側眼瞳明亮得像是一池清澈的冰湖。

「你在這裡幹嘛？」鄧不利多問。

「等你。」

「不回圖書館？」鄧不利多不是很相信他的鬼話。

「除非你有更好的計劃。」葛林戴華德滿臉我快悶死了。

「我要去一趟禁林。」

「有沒總比沒有好。」葛林戴華德聳聳肩。

鄧不利多在禁林裡有太多事可以做，其中包括拜訪以森林主人自居的人馬族群部落，像是在進行外交一樣；而後他們繼續前行，在路上遇到幾匹與他親近的騎士墮鬼馬，順道摸了幾把。

接著來到一顆巨大的古樹下，枝條盤根錯節的模樣像是騎著馬的騎士，又或者說是人馬。茂盛的枝葉幾乎擋住所有進入森林的光線，鄧不利多取了幾朵生長在古樹根部的白色花朵。

那像是尺寸縮水的大麗花，純白無瑕，花萼直接從樹根上生長而出。

「這是人馬在治療傷口時常用的植物，基於他們守護森林，而我得從森林裡拿走些東西，所以事先告知他們一聲。」鄧不利多一邊解釋，花摘下來後瞬間變得透明，像是水做的：「這種花，尤其對魔法傷害很有效，霍格華茲的醫院得確保這東西維持一定的數量。」

「做為一個教師，你不會管太多？」

「盡我所能。」鄧不利多顯然樂在其中。

而後鄧不利多還採集了其他藥用植物，回到研究室時已經到了暮色四合的尾端，關上門後，天邊已經完全暗了下來。不復晚霞絢爛。

「我以為你已經不想再碰這些了。」葛林戴華德坐在鄧不利多整理一筐子藥草的桌子邊。

葛林戴華德記得在鄧不利多戈德里克山谷那個家裡，永遠會有一個櫃子收放乾燥的草藥。

後來他才發現，那或許不僅止於興趣——像是煉金術那樣——亞蕊安娜自從精神生病之後，身體也隨著虛弱，研究草藥學，可以確保鄧不利多在處理一堆無趣的時光時，依然可以扮演好哥哥的角色。

葛林戴華德對少女的過去感到遺憾。

但當他站在小小又安靜的房子裡，看著鄧不利多從藥罐裡挑揀出藥草、走到後院從井裡打一桶水上來，並且回到廚房，抹一抹手，準備開始煎藥的一連串例行公事時，他同樣感到遺憾。

褐髮少年的輪廓總是如此清秀，眉眼優雅。

從外貌上，上天便給予了他不公平的溺愛；他更是一名聰明伶俐的巫師，天賦讓他一天彷彿有四十八小時可以利用，鑽研不同領域的研究，並且很快成為出眾者。

從霍格華茲畢業後，他本該開始一段不凡的巫師旅程。他或許可以成為最厲害的正氣師，或許很年輕能掌握位高權重的話事權，他能不同反響，能呼風喚雨。

但現實卻是，被困在靜謐的山谷當中。

空有一身天賦，只能任憑時光靜靜流逝。

鄧不利多抬起眼，葛林戴華德看見那雙眼裡的掙扎與求助。

他記得當時他問了他：「阿爾，如果有個人問你要不要跟他一起離開這裡，你會答應嗎？」

鄧不利多笑了，鍋裡的水沸騰著，他拿著湯勺攪拌，低垂著眼：「如果你說的那個人是你，我會。」

沒有任何猶豫。

因為他們倆都知道，這個問題本身就不存在任何前提，只是一個稀鬆平常的問題。

——我愛你，你呢？

——我也愛你。

如此簡單，只屬於兩個人。


	7. Chapter 7

「即使是麻瓜，依然有很多事可以做。或許你可以幫我們煮個晚餐？」

就在葛林戴華德準備翻開那本讀了再讀的《巴黎的憂鬱》時，鄧不利多悠悠地開口。葛林戴華德惡狠地瞪他一眼：「你找死。」

不過他還是放下手中的書，來到廚房，接連查看壁上的幾個櫃子，翻翻現有的調味料：「你要吃生義大利麵佐沙拉醬，或是法國麵包泥上撒點玉米乾？」

「……我們有爐子。」

「光是想菜單，我已經做很多了。」

「我想吃點熱的。」

葛林戴華德沒有回應他，鄧不利多抬頭見他從拿櫃子裡拿了幾樣東西出來，幾顆雞蛋、馬鈴薯、起司、培根和青豆——簡單的歐姆蛋、煎培根和青豆湯還難不倒周遊列國的黑巫師，他只需要鄧不利多用魔法讓爐子生起火。

就在葛林戴華德說了一句「快好了。」之後，鄧不利多旋即放下手邊的工作，順手從櫃子裡拿出高腳杯，給二人倒了些紅酒。

周遭的火光昏暗了些，適合用餐的氣氛。

「就像數個鐘頭前，或是這幾天。」葛林戴華德把餐點放上桌子，「你可以隨時走進森林裡，尋找你想要尋找的東西；或是離開霍格華茲，搭蒸汽火車到人煙罕至的麻瓜村落——你自由了。」

鄧不利多終於弄清楚，偶爾從葛林戴華德神情上看見的欲言又止代表些什麼。

他在替他感到惋惜。

「我確實自由地選擇了。」鄧不利多說。

葛林戴華德的廚藝讓鄧不利多感到驚訝——他原以為只是隨興的飽餐一頓。

可光是歐姆蛋，鬆軟的蛋皮點上誘人的焦黃，吃起來還保留雞蛋原本的甜味，裏頭包裹著起司鹹香與半熟蛋液的濃稠口感，他只吃出加了些鹽的調味，再多花俏的點綴就沒了，味道簡單卻完美。

他之後恐怕不會滿足於學校食堂的餐點了。

「我覺得你可以考慮當個大廚。」鄧不利多說，「離開霍格華茲，找一個新地方重新開始，或許可以經營一間餐廳，你當大廚，我當甜點師。」

「哪裡？米爾頓？」

「——隱沒在北方的濃霧當中，一個美麗富饒的地方。」鄧不利多忽然念出波特萊爾的詩詞，嘴角帶著淺淺的笑，「米爾頓是個挺好的地方，但我們得先打破他們古舊的思考，那是一個挺大的挑戰。」

「很阿不思鄧不利多的作風，你大可試試看。」葛林戴華德聳聳肩，「但帶入了混亂，那地方可不能稱做樂土了。」

「無論是不是樂土，你要來嗎？」

「你是在問你的助理研究員，或是你的舊情人？」

鄧不利多笑了笑，起身收拾餐盤，順便問問葛林戴華德是否還要再續一杯紅酒。黑巫師慵懶地回：「如果你需要我再多跟你聊聊睡前故事。」

「對了，這幾天魁地奇比賽，我的學生邀請我去觀賽。」言下之意他沒時間去圖書館了。

「那或許我可以去活米村住個幾天，小旅遊。」

「我以為被詛咒成為麻瓜，你就沒閒心享受任何事情。」

「拿回血盟後，你打算做什麼？」葛林戴華德忽然問。

鄧不利多停下手邊動作。

黑巫師半倚靠在床邊，彈著那把不知道從哪兒弄來的木吉他。傾斜的房頂，四方型的玻璃窗，如薄絲般的月華傾落而下——沒有任何提醒，他取消了葛林戴華德右眼的遮掩魔法。

葛林戴華德問的問題，是伍德或是葛林戴華德，他得承認那個無庸置疑的答案。

查覺到鄧不利多眼神的變化，葛林戴華德目光從指板上移開，看著他的舊情人，彎起眼來笑。他的笑容一如既往，稍微使壞的右邊嘴角，永遠淡漠疏離的眼神。

唯有在他靠近黑巫師的時候，當那人專注在他身上，然後才會露出那無法被掩藏住的愛意。

音樂就像魔法，世界過於廣闊，每個流浪者心中都有獨特的聲音，幫他們描繪出尚未拓展的未知領域，世界因此有了輪廓。

他們目光直直望向這樣的浪漫，堅定不移地跟隨，如同航海人的北極星。

鄧不利多知道魔法永遠不會是他的信仰，而是葛林戴華德。

「事實上我還沒決定。」鄧不利多說。

葛林戴德華欲說些話，鄧不利多比他更急切一步，封住了他的嘴。

就在黑巫師突如其來拜訪的那天。

結束一天平凡的授課，當他回到二樓被魔法鎖死的辦公室時——他以為葛林戴華德可以輕易的破解並且再次從他面前消失——他卻看見自己的舊情人蜷曲在沙發裡，滿頭大汗，發著高燒。

虛弱無力，甚至被囈語困住。

那是鄧不利多最艱困難熬的兩天。

他守在葛林戴華德旁邊，寸步不移，他忘記了自己應該要氣他。

可就是有那麼一個瞬間，疲憊到極致，他忽然想，如果放任葛林戴華德一個人自生自滅也不是壞事——對巫師世界的未來，對現在滿腦子混亂的他來說，黑巫師消失或許是一個好的結果。

不該有的想法跳入腦中時，鄧不利多的掌心正蓋在葛林戴華德熱燙的額頭上。

他立即鎖死自己大腦裡留存著的，對於過去那些種種的感受。悲憤欲絕、痛心疾首、孤立無援，甚至包括煢煢獨立於亞蕊安娜棺木填上新土前的那一天。

他無法拋棄葛林戴華德；那就隔絕這些在道德拉扯上的時間浪費與精神消耗。

接著葛林戴華德毫無預兆地醒過來。在他匆匆告別課堂的學生，步履匆忙回到研究室後，打開門，看見浸在火紅的夕陽裡，那雙孰悉的異色瞳。

在那人將目光轉向他之前的瞬間，他收起自己渾身焦慮引發的慌亂狼狽。

不知道倉促之間誕生而出的交易可以給自己帶來什麼好處——但除了血盟，鄧不利多更不知道自己可以從葛林戴華德身上找到些什麼，會比黑巫師的魔法還更重要的東西。

他不確定血盟對葛林戴華德而言是否是最重要的，但至少對他而言，是的。


End file.
